Unfinished Never ending
by GreenyMoon
Summary: OS. Première fiction... Athrun devenu Président des Plants ... D'après la chanson "Unfinished" by X-Japan. Oui.. bon le résumé n'est pas encore réussi ...


UNFINISHED

Couple: Athrun/ Cagalli

Résumé : Post Seed Destiny… Autrement dit, pour moi Asran est reparti sur les Plants et est devenu le nouveau Président (^^)…

De plus, Cagalli a repris, plus motivée que jamais, les rênes d'Orb…

Tout les deux sont (presque) toujours dans divers dossiers et ils ne sont pas (encore) revus…

Disclaimer : Je n'ai écris cette fiction que par simple plaisir, je n'en retire aucun bénéfice et les droits sur Gundam Seed appartiennent à Beez et Bandaï (je crois -_-').

Beaucoup de Point de vue…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

PoV Cagalli

Une dure journée, aujourd'hui, et bien sur, comme tout les soirs depuis bientôt un an, personne pour me soutenir : mes choix, mes paroles, même le moindre de mes déplacements est vérifié, par Kisaka, pour savoir si je _te _verrai, _toi _celui qui a capturé mon cœur pour ensuite le jeter et me briser…

J'allume donc la radio, espérant quelque chose de bien à écouter…

''Oh I'm looking at you

Can't control myself

Nothing, but pain for me…

-

'' _Oh, Je te regarde_

_Ne pouvant me contrôler_

_Je ne sens plus rien, à part de la peine _

En y repensant, c'est vrai que lorsque je _te _vois à la télévision, je ne peux détourner le regard…

PoV Asran

Encore une journée passé sur des tonnes de dossiers pour la protection militaire des Plants… Mais finalement j'ai dû m'arrêter presque sous la menace d'Ysak. C'est peut-être vrai que je me consacre trop à mes foutus dossiers, mais c'est pour mieux _l_'oublier… Ou, du moins essayer… En effet toutes les nuits, toutes les heures, voire chaque minute qui passent me font penser à _toi_… Je vois si bien _tes _disques dorés lorsque je ferme les miens, chaque trait de ton visage…

C'en est trop et j'allume la radio, je déteste la télévision, je suis certain de tomber sur une chaîne et ne plus la quitter parce que _tu _y seras…

Wipe your tears from. your eyes…

Just leave and forget me

No need to be hurt anymore

-

''_Essuie les larmes de tes yeux…_

_Vis et oublie moi_

_Tu n'as plus besoin d'être blesser ''_

C'est exactement pour cela que je _t_'ai quitté… Je savais, et je le sais toujours que _tu _sera plus heureuse sans moi… Le problème, c'est que moi, en grand égoïste, je ne supporte plus de ne pouvoir effleurer tes cheveux, ta joue…

PoV Cagalli

Go away from me now

I don't know : what is love?

No need to be hurt anymore

-

_Part loin de moi maintenant _

_Je ne sais pas : Qu'est-ce que l'amour?_

_Tu n'as plus besoin d'être blessée._

Oui, peut-être que, si _tu _étais là, _tu _serais blessé intérieurement, ne vivant pas ta vie comme tu le voudrais… Alors que je regarde le ciel, je sens mes yeux piquer, et les larmes qui montent doucement vers eux, une boule énorme dans la gorge… et un vide dans la poitrine… J'espère que _tu _es heureux là-bas, là haut… En tout cas, moi pas, effectivement je me sens seule, abandonnée… Était-ce donc vrai que _tu _ne connaissais pas ce qu'était « aimer »? Même lorsqu'on étaient ensemble?! Pour moi, l'amour signifiait « être avec _toi _»… Ça y est, les larmes coulent doucement sur mes joues mais je les laissent, après tout je me suis retenue pendant plusieurs mois, pourquoi faut-il que cela coule maintenant? Pourquoi pas avant? Apparemment plus le choc est puissant, plus la réaction peut être lente…

PoV Asran

You said « I miss you so much

Every night thinking of you

And facing loneliness »

-

_Tu as dis « Tu me manque tellement_

_Toutes les nuits, pensant à toi_

_Et faisant face à la solitude »_

Je sais très bien que _tu _ne m'a pas dit ces mots, mais je suis conscient que _tu _les as pensés… Si fort, que plusieurs fois, même lorsque je _te _regarde à la télévision et que _tes _yeux pixellisés croisent les miens, je le sens, comme si _tu _es à mes cotés, près de moi, que _tu _me cris ces mots… si fort qu'ils résonnent, encore, dans ma tête. Encore aujourd'hui, ces mots sont comme des milliards de petites épines qui transpercent mon cœur et toutes mes pensées…

PoV Cagalli

But when you feel sadness

Never can I stay with you?

-

_Mais lorsque tu sens la tristesse_

_Ne pourrai-je jamais rester avec toi?_

J'aurai tant voulu entendre ces mots sortirent de _tes _lèvres si douces… Bien que cela ne se soit jamais produit, je rêve que _tu _me les murmures à l'oreille… Bien sur, j'ai, depuis tout ce temps, une envie folle, presque inhumaine, de rester avec _toi_, pour l'éternité, d'ailleurs, le problème, c'est que _tu _m'a rejetée et jamais je ne reverrai _tes _yeux émeraudes me regarder…

PoV Asran

I'm not the one you need

Close your eyes and forget me

There's nothing I can do anymore

-

_Je ne suis pas celui dont tu as besoin_

_Ferme tes yeux et oublie moi_

_Je ne peux plus rien faire._

Ces paroles, _tu _les reconnais n'est-ce pas? Ce sont celles que je _t_'ai dites le jour où je suis parti… Si _tu _savais combien je les regrette… Combien de fois n'ai-je pas souhaité revenir en arrière et _te _prendre dans mes bras, _te _consoler, _te _regarder et enfin, sécher _tes _douces larmes? Je pense toujours à ce qui se serait passé si je ne t'avais pas connue : tu n'aurais pas été blessée par ma stupidité et tu aurais vécu ta vie comme tu l'aurais voulue.

**PoV Cagalli/Asran **

**I lost my way**

**-**

_**Je ne retrouve plus mon chemin**_

**« Je suis perdu(e) sans **_**toi**_**… » **

PoV Cagalli

I've been walking in a night of tears

There I found someone was holding you

-

_Je marchais dans une nuit de larmes_

_J'ai alors trouvé quelqu'un qui te tenais_

Alors _tu _es bien avec Meyrin Hawke non? Je sais bien qu 'elle _t_'aime, mais je pensais que jamais _tu _ne serais tombé amoureux d'elle… Après tout je pensais _te _connaître mieux que personne, et vraiment ce n'est pas _ton _type… Je m'étais trompé sur _toi_… Tout mon contraire; et revoilà l'égoïste, toujours à tout ramener à moi… Bref ;je l'ai bien vu la première fois que j'ai rencontré Meyrin, dans _ta _chambre, sur l'Archangel…Ses yeux inquiets ont suffit pour que je comprenne, d'ailleurs je _te _l'ai dit « Elle t'aime » . De plus, dans _tes _yeux émeraudes,lorsque, avant que _tu _ne détournes la tête, je les ai croisés, _tu _paressais inquiet et hésitant… Comme si… Je n'arrive même pas à le penser, et mes larmes redoublent d'intensité…

PoV Asran

As the night was falling down

With my love also vanished my vision of you

-

_Comme la nuit tombait_

_Et mon amour qui disparaissait ainsi que l'image que j'avais de toi._

Au début, bien sur, j'ai essayé de _t_'oublier, mais sans résultats. Par contre, mon amour n'a jamais disparut pour _toi_, mais c'est celui que j'avais pour Meyrin, qui a été complètement effacé, le _tien _prenant tout mon cœur et m'empêchant de penser à autre chose. La nuit je repense souvent aux nombreuses choses que _nous _avons vécues ensemble, _tu te _rappelle cette île? Je _te _revoie encore pointer _ton _arme vers moi; un léger sourire vient prendre place sur mon visage. C'est de plus en plus rare _tu _sais, et _tu _vois c'est grâce à toi… Je trouve que _nous _avons vécu beaucoup de choses en un temps infiniment réduit, tout ces moments passés avec _toi _furent les meilleurs de toute ma vie…

**PoV Asran/Cagalli**

**My heart is cold now**

**-**

_**Mon cœur est désormais glacé…**_

**« Plus personne ne peut pénétrer mon cœur de glace… »**

PoV Cagalli

Wipe your tears from your eyes

Just leave and forget me

No need to be hurt anymore

-

_Essuie les larmes de tes joues_

_Vis et oublie moi_

_Tu n'as plus besoin d'être blessé._

Cette dernière phrase, elle ressemble, presque, mots pour mots a celle que _tu _m'as dite le jour où _tu _es parti… Tu m'avais alors dis que _tu _ne connaissait pas … Je ne peux même pas penser à cette phrase, tant elle m'a blessée… Je me suis souvent demandé, au début alors que mes larmes, tout les soirs, coulaient doucement sur mon oreiller si _tu _pensais vraiment ce que tu m'avais dis… Puis il y a eu ces nouvelles élections, _tu _as été élu et je sais très bien que la Princesse d'Orb et le nouveau Chancelier des Plants doivent se rencontrer… 8 mois, déjà, que j'esquive toutes les réunions où _tu _seras présent, et vice-versa je pense… Ce qui fais donc que je ne _te _reverrai que le jour où le peuple, _nos _peuples, _nous _demanderont une entrevue…

PoV Asran

You said « I need you always

Everyday thinking of you

And living loneliness »

-

_Tu as dis « J'ai toujours besoin de toi_

_Tout les jours, pensant à toi_

_Et vivant dans une éternel solitude »_

Pourtant je sais bien que _tu _n'est pas seule, Kira, Lacus, Kisaka… et d'autres encore. Cependant je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'aucun n'a plus besoin de _toi _que moi… Bien que je sais que _tu _crois que je suis parti avec Meyrin Hawke, je sens au plus profond de moi que jamais _tu _ne pourras l'accepter… _Tu _me manques tellement, chaque seconde de ma vie. Pourquoi suis-je devenu chancelier à _ton _avis, je pensais que si j'avais autre chose dans la tête, j'aurais pu _t'_oublier, mais tout l'inverse s'est produit, effectivement, lorsque les papiers ou les dossiers étaient remplis, une seule chose occupait mon esprit : _toi_… De plus, _nous _serons obliger de _nous _revoir pour _nos _peuples, sinon ils croiront qu'un nouveau conflit se prépare et qu'Orb et les Plants ne pourront être non ennemis…

PoV Cagalli

But when you feel sadness

Never can i stay with you…

-

_Mais lorsque tu sens la tristesse,_

_Ne pourrai-je jamais rester avec toi_

Je veux _te _revoir! Je sais que je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans _toi_, pourquoi faut-il que cela se soit passé ainsi? J'aurais du être plus prévenante, j'aurai empêcher cette seconde guerre et jamais _tu _ne serais parti… Mes larmes redoublent et mes mains gagnent machinalement mon visage, je ne peux les arrêter… Pourquoi alors que _tu _m'as fait tant de mal, pourquoi je ressens toujours ce sentiment tout au fond de moi? Pourquoi je _t_'aime? Je ne peux _t_'en vouloir, pourquoi? Je _t_'aime, je _t_'aime… _**Asran, Mon Prince**_…

PoV Asran

Go away from me now

I dont : know what is love?

No need to be hurt anymore…

-

_Part loin de moi maintenant_

_Je ne sais pas : Qu'est-ce que l'amour?_

_Tu n'as plus besoin d'être blessée_

Bon sang... Les larmes remplissent mes yeux et je vois trouble… _Tu _me fais encore, et pour toute l'éternité sûrement, cet effet inéluctable… Pourquoi?? Pourquoi?? Je _t_'aime et je ne peux même pas _te _le dire… Je _t_'ai fais souffrir,mon petit ange, je me dégoûte… Et ces larmes qui coulent enfin sur mes joues, je ne pense pas qu 'elles s'arrêteront tout de suite, alors laissons les aller… Je ferme les yeux et la dernière vrai image de _toi _me revient à l'esprit : Ce maudit jour où je _t_'ai quitté… J'ai bien vu que _tu _ne me croyait pas, que je _te _faisait une mauvaise farce. _Tes _yeux ambres se sont alors remplis de larmes : lorsque _tu _as compris… Ne voulant pas montrer _ta _faiblesse, _tu _as détourné la tête, et je suis parti… _Te _laissant seule, dans cet immense château d'Orb… Je _t_'aime toujours! _**Cagalli, Ma Princesse**_…

**PoV Cagalli/Asran**

**Can't find my way… ''**

**-**

_**Je ne peux retrouver mon chemin…''**_

**« Je ne peux vivre sans toi, Mon Amour… »**

PoV Cagalli

Je décide d'éteindre la radio, mais je ne peux me plonger dans les différents dossiers qui m'attendent…

Je suis à la fenêtre, le coude posé sur le rebord et mon menton dans la main, et c'est ainsi que je regarde le ciel et ses millions de cristaux étincelants… Et _toi_? Peux-_tu _voir la Terre d'où _tu te _tiens? D'après mes renseignements et ma géographie, seulement lorsqu'il fait nuit à Orb _tu _peux voir ma patrie… Est-ce vrai? Il faudra que je vérifie… Lorsqu'_on_ se verra lors d'une réunion… Qui ne devrait plus tarder, vu le mail que je viens de recevoir de Lacus… Celui qui me dit qu'une importante réunion doit voir le jour dans les prochaines semaines… Je _te _dis donc à bientôt… _**Mon **_Chevalier Rouge…

PoV Asran

Un sourire se forme sur mon visage à la fin de cette chanson… Pas à cause de mes pensées, mais grâce au mail de Lacus… _Tu _l'as reçu n'est-ce pas? Ce qui veut dire que je _te _reverrai… Enfin… _Ma _petite princesse aux yeux envoûtants… Je regarde la Terre de la fenêtre, que m'a permit d'avoir Ysak… En effet c'est incroyable comme on peut divinement bien voir Orb d'ici… Je _t_'attend mon Ange… Et tout le reste de ma courte vie s'il le faut… Alors, soit _**Mienne**_…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà... Première fiction, dont je suis assez satisfaite^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu!!!!!

Greeny^^!!


End file.
